


I Want To See You

by pocmarvelworks



Category: The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks
Summary: Hi! Can i request a fic with a black skinned woman with braids and matt murdock? Where he has to touch her face and body to “see” her? Can you male it sweet and fluffy?





	I Want To See You

Of course, dating a blind man was not an easy feat. You could never ask him if he liked your outfit, or what if you should try this new color on your nails. It was ten times more difficult when you found out he was the famous defender, Daredevil. You didn’t know if and when he’d get killed and it made you very nervous. It was insanely difficult, but you pull through.

It wasn’t easy for Matt either. He wanted to be able the color of your hair, or the freckles and marks on your skin, or the deep brown pools that were your eyes. But he knew he didn’t have to see you to be in love with you, because the minute he heard your sass and wit and fuck, you felt so warm and smelt so intoxicating.

You’d promised to meet Matt at his house, after getting your hair braided at the salon, and you decided on picking up some dinner, as well. You’d only been dating for about a month, but sometimes you guys acted like a real married couple.

After picking up some Popeye’s, you fish out your copy of his keys and make your way up to where you’d know he’d be. You didn’t hear or see anything about him on the news, so you expected him to be home, most likely reviewing client files.

You kicked the door open with your foot and smile upon seeing him lounging on the couch.

“Y/N? That you?” He called from his relaxed position on the couch.

“Yeah, babe. I got some chicken.” You set the hot bag on the table and walked over to him. You pressed a kiss to his forehead while he reached up and caressed the soft skin of your arm. “Did you have fun today?”

“Yeah, I guess.” He shrugged as sat up on the couch. “Would’ve been better if you were here though.”

“I’m sorry, I had to get my hair done again, remember.” You made your way over to him with two plates of food and sat them on the table. “Food’s in front of you, baby.”

He kissed your cheek before digging into the food.

~~

Matt’s lips attacked your neck slowly. Your breath hitched as you held onto his shoulders for support.

“Matt,” You breathe into his ear as he ran his hands up and down your body.

“Shh.” He shushed you, leaning back as your straddled his waist. “Let me see you.”

You didn’t dare say anything, just stared down at him in awe. His hands moved down your body to your knees, taking his time in caressing the skin. “Your skin is so smooth.” He said softly, his voice getting a little raspy.

His hands moved up to your thighs, feeling the marks that stretched over your skin. “You’re so beautiful, baby.”

“But you can’t see me.” You ran your hands through his hair as he calculated his response.

“I don’t need to see you to understand how beautiful you are. “ His hands reached behind you, squeezed your butt, before moving to your stomach.

“I don’t need to see you to understand how many flaws you have. And I don’t need to see you to understand that your beauty has no boundaries, Y/N.” He rubbed over the skin over your stomach before reaching up to your back. “I don’t need to see you to see how funny you are, or how sassy.” He rubbed up your back, your freshly done braids tickling his skin. “I don’t need to see you to see how sexy you are, Y//N.”

“Matt.” You breathe, blinking away the extra tears in your eyes.

“I just need to feel you, and I have the best image of you, my love.” He brought you down to him, your chests flush against each other. “I don’t have to physically see you to see you.”


End file.
